crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fury (Marvel Multiverse versions)
The Fury is a hero-hunting machine-being with multiple counterparts across the Marvel Multiverse. The Fury is notable for its' relentless drive to destroy super-beings, spontaneous adaptation to handle a large array of super-powers, and near-indestructibility. The Fury is a "cybiote", a type of semi-organic android or artificial cyborg created for high adaptability and retaining functionality even after critical damage. This is a short descriptive list of notable versions of The Fury, their creators, and offshoots derived from it. =Primary versions of The Fury= The Fury {Earth-238} The Fury {Earth-616} Furies prototype {Earth-10083} The Fury {Earth-21261} =Creators of The Fury= Mad Jim Jaspers (James Jaspers) {Earth-238} The original known Fury in the Marvel Multiverse was created by the Mad Jim Jaspers of Earth-238 to rid his world of all super-humans aside from himself. Jaspers used his universe-scale reality-warping powers to create The Fury with the power to adapt to any situation and to make it nearly indestructible. The Fury destroyed all super-humans within two years of its' creation, though it would alter go on to plague other realities in the multiverse after following Captain UK to Earth-616 and later becoming a major threat to the Exiles and the Captain Britain Corps after merging with the Mad Jim Jaspers of Earth-616. Created: The Fury of Earth-238 *Jaspers of Earth-9411 and Earth-9997 created The Fury's of their respective universes James "Jamie" Braddock, Jr. {Earth-616} The Fury of Earth-616 was created by Jamie Braddock, older brother of Psylocke and Captain Britain. This Fury was created in the image of The Fury-238 by Braddock using his reality-warping powers, much like how Jaspers-238 created the original version, though it was much less powerful and was subsequently destroyed by the X-Men. This Fury has demonstrated more of a focus on technokinetic transmutation and control of outside technology rather cyber-biological assimilation of organic beings. Created: The Fury of Earth-616 Developer of The Furies {Earth-10083} On Earth-10083, the hero-hunting cyborgs known as The Furies were mass-produced after the original prototype was developed by an otherwise unknown scientist. Unlike all other known versions of the android, this man was a normal human who created The Furies using human technology and science rather than high-level reality-warping abilities. The Furies were created as human-cyborgs rather than cybiote androids and are not as indestructible or adaptable as other versions, but this shortcoming can be made up for with overwhelming numbers. Created: The Fury prototype and the cyborg Furies of Earth-10083 Lord Ultron {Earth-21261} The Fury of Earth-21261 was created by Lord Ultron, ruler of the Perfection domain on Latverion, using the body of Commander Nick Fury of the Hel-Rangers. Fury was captured by the Ultron Engine and converted by Lord Ultron into the his greatest weapon to break through the Shield of Latverion. The Fury is as tough as and far more intelligent than most other versions of the android, being used by Lord Ultron to lead the largest legion of Ultron's robots to assault the Shield due to Fury's great knowledge of the wall as its' former lead protector. Created: The Fury of Earth-21261 =Offshoots of The Fury= The Jaspers (James Jaspers) {Earth-616} The Furies {Earth-10038} Nick the Fury (Nicholas Fury) {Earth-19205} Fury-converted Captain Britain Corps members